1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device having a touch sensor embedded therein, method of driving the same and method of fabricating the same. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a slim and light liquid crystal display having a touch sensor embedded therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, touchscreens that enable information input to a screen of a display are widely applied as information input devices for a computer system. Since a user is able to move or select display information by simply touching a screen with a finger or stylus pen, a touchscreen is easy to use for men and women of all ages.
A touchscreen outputs touch information by detecting a touch performed on a display screen and a corresponding touched position. A computer system analyzes the touch information and then executes a corresponding command.
Flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and the like are widely used as displays.
Touchscreen technology includes one of a resistant film type, a capacitance type, an infrared type, an ultrasonic type, an electromagnetic type and the like according to a sensing principle. Specifically, the resistant film type touchscreen or the capacitance type touchscreen is widely used due to their advantages of manufacturing cost.
A resistant-film type touchscreen is configured to detect a touch by sensing a change of voltage generated when top and bottom resistant films (transparent conductive films) come in contact with each other by a touch pressure. Yet, a touchscreen or display is vulnerable to a touch pressure applied to the resistant-film type touchscreen. And, the resistant-film type touchscreen has a low transmissivity due to light scattering in an air layer between resistant layers.
A touchscreen of a capacitance type, which compensates the disadvantages of the resistant-film type, detects a touch by sensing a change of capacitance generated when a small quantity of electric charges move to a touch point touched with a human body or stylus pen. The capacitance type touchscreen uses a tempered glass, thereby receiving wide attention due to its strong durability, high transmissivity, excellent touch-sensing capability and multi-touch feasibility.
Generally, a touchscreen is manufactured as a panel and is then attached to a topside of a display to perform a touch input function.
However, a touch panel attached display is manufactured in a manner of attaching a separately fabricated touch panel to a display, whereby a manufacturing cost is raised. Moreover, as overall volume and weight of a system increase, mobility of the corresponding system is lowered or limitation is put on designing the corresponding system.